


A Deal with the Devil

by Quintet



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Clone Sex, Clones, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, F/F, Light Angst, Mutual Masturbation, Orgy, Romance, Seduction, Selfcest, Tailsex, Three or More Writing Contest, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quintet/pseuds/Quintet
Summary: Love is a dangerous game. Give into temptation, and you'll be lead down velvety steps to a hell where virtue is sacrificed on the altar of lust. Of course for some, to descend is their heart's truest desire... Well, maybe this devil isn't quite so evil.
Relationships: Ayano Rika/Isuzu Ren, Kisaki Emiri/Kisaki Emiri/Kisaki Emiri/Kisaki Emiri/Miyako Hinano, Kisaki Emiri/Miyako Hinano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	A Deal with the Devil

A soft bustle filled Emily’s Consultation Office as the girls who crowded the colorful room began to filter out into the dusk. It was the perfect level of ambiance for the tiny girl buried in study guides. A stranger seeing her studying for college entrance exams might think her a child prodigy, but Hinano Miyako was a grown woman.

The room had not remained quiet for long. No sooner had Emiri waved off the last of the stragglers than she was greeting two new visitors. The annoyance flashing in Hinano’s eyes had faded instantly once she saw their faces. Rika and Ren were always a welcome sight, even if their mutual one-sided crushes were slightly infuriating to watch in action. 

But instead of taking a seat, they remained standing, side by side, hand in hand. Rika whispered something into Ren’s ear, who responded by taking a deep breath, as if to ready herself. Hinano thought of graduate students, and couldn’t help but wonder what kind of dissertation would be heard in a forgotten office festooned with pastels and hearts. Even so, she figured it was time to take a break from her studying. 

Rika spoke first. “Hey Senpai, Emi, we got something to tell ya, something serious.” She turned to her partner. “Did you want to tell ‘em, Ren?”

“Y-yes! You see, um…” When Ren’s words trailed off, Rika gave her hand a squeeze. “Me and Rika are… dating.”

When Ren’s nervous whisper got no response, Rika chimed in. “That’s right! We’re _so_ in love! Like, _love_ love!” Her eyes took on a hard look all-too-familiar to Hinano. “So if anyone has a problem with it, tell us now.”

“Sooo…” asked Emiri, “You two are in love? _Love_ love?” The two girls emphatically nodded. “So I just have one question: who was the one to confess?”

Ren silently raised her hand. 

With a cheer, Emiri strutted over to Hinano’s desk and held out a hand. “My win, Senpai, so time to pay up!” she said in a singsong voice.

“Tch, and I thought Rika had that in the bag,” Hinano moped, handing Emiri a 1,000 yen bill.

“You don’t get it, Senpai!” Emiri chided. “You always gotta look out for the quiet ones, cuz they’re always holding something in. You’ve still got a lot to learn in the science of love, Senpai!”

“‘Science of love?’ You’re just as much a virgin as I am!” Hinano shot back.

Rika and Ren could only stare at this exchange, dumbfounded. This was clearly not the reaction the young couple had expected. “Did you tell people already?” Rika asked her girlfriend. “I don’t mind, but…”

“No! I- I don’t know how other people found out…” 

“Oh, Ren,” Emiri shook her head. “Oh, Ren, sweetie. I _hate_ to be the one to break it to you, but I think you two were the last ones to realize you were dating. Oh, great job by the way, I knew you had it in ya!” 

“You too, Senpai?” Rika asked Hinano with a look of mock betrayal.

“Sorry Rika, but for once Emiri hit it right on the head.” answered Hinano. “But I’m happy for you two. Ren?”

“Yes?” 

“Take good care of Rika. I’m counting on you.” 

“Y-yes! I will!” Ren answered a little too loudly.

Both Rika and Ren were blushing furiously, but their smiles betrayed a reckless happiness. Hinano may have felt jealous for anyone else, but she had witnessed firsthand how much they had changed since meeting each other. If anything, she felt a bit lonely. She knew that those two meant more to each other than anyone else, but in her almost two decades on this planet she had never known that kind of bond herself.

This melancholy was interrupted when Emiri gave Rika a playful slap on her shoulder.

“Geez, Rika, you shoulda just come out and told me you were a lezzie too! The only reason I went to all those stupid mixers was to hang out with you guys. Like, I’m not even into dudes!”

This was news to Hinano, but without missing a beat Rika kept up the banter. “Oh yeah? Well then, spill it: who’re you crushing on?”

“Myako-senpai, of course!”

With a great spluttering, energy drink erupted from Hinano’s nose all over her notes.. “E-Emiri! Don’t joke about that kinda thing!”

“Aww, Senpai, you’re such a meanie! This is serious mode right here!” 

Even while Emiri was fake-pouting, Rika was laughing. “C’mon Senpai, give her a chance! You’ve already struck out so many times, what’ve you got to lose playing for the other team?” Even Ren was giggling.

“Oh go get a room, you two!” Hinano snapped at them, but she cracked a smile afterward. Sure, her life was a mess lately, but it was a fun mess. Despite her feigned annoyance, she knew that a day with her juniors was sure to be filled with laughs. Maybe that’s why it took her so long to realize that Emiri wasn’t laughing.

“I’m gonna head out now,” said Emiri, her voice a little more high-pitched than normal. “The key’s beneath the desk, so just lock the door behind you. Later!” 

Surprised, Hinano tried to say something, but Emiri was already out the door. 

The brightly-colored walls were darkening with the coming dusk. Rika was the first to speak up, her face gloomy. “Damn, I think we made her mad. I shouldn’t have joked about that…” She sighed. “I’m the last person who… Senpai, I think she might be serious.”

“What do you mean? It’s… it’s Emiri! She says dumb stuff like that all the time!” Emiri was just the kind of person who threw around love so casually, who would hug you out of nowhere. Even though, now that she looked back, she hadn’t done that for anyone else.

“Um… Senpai…” Ren said, her eyes determined despite her shaky voice. “If Rika had laughed at me when I told her my feelings, I… I would feel awful. I don’t think you meant to hurt her feelings, but I think… you should talk to her, yeah.”

Hinano let her head fall onto her desk. “Yeah, I know. This is all just so… new. I don’t even know what’s going through that girl’s head half the time.”

“So go ask her,” said Rika. 

An angry retort welled up in her throat, but she quashed it down. They were right. She wasn’t angry at them or Emiri, but at herself. She was their senpai, someone they all looked up to; she was too old to act like a schoolyard brat. 

“You’re right. I’m gonna go talk to her.” Stuffing her study materials into her bag, she rushed out the door. And then she rushed right back in.

“Uh, I dunno where Emiri is,” she said sheepishly. 

“So go ask her,” Rika repeated.

Now Hinano allowed herself a snarl. “Alright buddy, you’ve got a real smart mouth for someone who couldn’t figure out that Ren was head-over-heels for you.” When Ren kept laughing, she rounded on her. “And you, Little Miss Angel, you’ve sure grown bold lately, making fun of your senpai!” 

The tension in the room had been successfully broken, and Hinano was thankful for it. She didn’t want to let down those smiling faces. And as for Emiri, even if she had to let her down today, she’d have her smiling again in no time.

* * *

Hinano found Emiri by the docks, leaning over a railing. As Hinano watched her pull her black jacket around herself to guard from the nighttime chill, she realized how long it had been since she had gotten a good look at her junior. The melancholy of a blond woman draped black on the water’s edge… It was a scene out of a rock CD cover. 

Emiri gazed across the sea until, catching Hinano’s eye, gave her a smile. “Hey, Senpai,” she said.

Hinano turned her gaze to the water. “Hey.” 

They stood like that for a while, watching the evening horizon melt away into night. After a few moments, Emiri spoke up. “Sorry for dipping like that, Senpai.”

“Nah, I should be the one apologizing. I didn’t realize you were serious, so we shouldn't've laughed. Rika and Ren feel bad too. Are you mad?”

Emiri chuckled. “Naaaah. Well, I was for a sec, but I’m good now. Kinda like a little kid, huh?” She laughed, a light, airy laugh that raised the dimples on her cheeks. In all the time that they had known each other, Hinano had never known her to be upset for more than a day. Some might call it childish, but Hinano liked that about her. She was a constant in the chaos of her life.

The sky had become ink-black, yet the water reflected the lights of the city. The wind was getting colder as well. It wouldn’t be responsible to keep Emiri out much longer. And yet, her heart felt stuck in her throat. She never had a problem confessing to guy after guy, waiting for their inevitable rejections. Had they felt like this? No, it didn’t matter how she felt; she needed to step up. 

“Hey, Emiri, about earlier…”

Emiri turned to look at her. “I’m serious, Senpai. I love you. It’s not a joke. You’ve always had my back, even though I act like such a little kid sometimes. You make me feel special.”

“Emiri…” Hinano breathed in, felt her lungs fill with the cold night air. “I’m sorry. I can’t. I’m too old for you. We’d get in trouble. You deserve someone closer to your age.”

“But I want you, Senpai!” 

“I know.”, Hinano sighed. “And it makes me happy that you feel that way. Really, I’m not just saying that to be nice. But I just can’t. It would be wrong.”

Emiri stamped her foot. “We’re Magical Girls, right? We’re, like, not even really human anymore, so who cares about a bunch of dumb rules?”

“Because even if we aren’t fully human anymore, we still live in a human world! It just can’t happen, okay Emiri?”

“So if I were an adult, it would be okay?” Emiri asked in a low voice. “You wouldn’t mind other than that?” 

Only now did Hinano realize the trap she had set for herself: the trap of using “can’t” instead of “won’t.” But when she fished for a reason that she _wanted_ to reject Emiri, she came up blank. She had mostly gone after guys, true, but the thought of a sexy lady in her arms wasn’t unappealing. 

“Senpai, am I sexy?” Emiri asked.

Emiri had grown in the couple of years since they had met, yes, and especially in the last few months. Her legs had become long and slim. The curves of her body, while not huge, were now clearly defined. The mature clothes she was so fond of were beginning to look less and less out of place on her. Hinano had always idolized sexy women, and yet her junior was blooming into one right before her eyes.

“You…” Her voice was hoarse. “You are sexy, Emiri.”

“Then let’s make a deal, Senpai.” Emiri stepped closer. “You don’t have to say anything, or love me back. Just give me a kiss.”

“A k-kiss? But I thought you said-”

“Just a kiss. It doesn’t have to mean anything.”

Hinano’s heart rose into her throat. There was nothing immoral about a kiss by itself. A kiss could be anything, or nothing. A kiss from a sexy woman, a kiss from Emiri… there was no reason for her to say no.

“Just… just this one time, okay? Just a kiss…” Hinano could barely believe the words coming out of her mouth. 

“That’s right, just a kiss…” And now Emiri’s face was coming closer, her eyes closing, her red lips…

Soft… and warm. From where their lips touched came a warm, fluffy feeling that slowly filled her body. Hinano had read of this, knew the names of the hormones the body released during any kind of intimacy, but words had nothing on the softness of another’s lips, feeling them gently press against the contours of your own. She closed her eyes, and all there was was the warmth, the soft pressure, so much to give and take.

Emiri finally pulled away, and the night was suddenly colder. Her cheeks were pink, and between them was a shy smile totally unlike her. Hinano could only wonder if she had felt the same warmth as she had, if her body had also cried out at this long-denied hunger for intimacy being fulfilled. But Emiri was still Emiri, and her face quickly resumed its teasing look.

“Hehe… liked it?” Emiri asked.

“Idiot… that was my first…”

“Mine too.” She leaned in again, as if for another kiss, but she went past her lips and whispered in her ear. “I won’t give up on you, Senpai. Not yet.” With that, she turned around and walked off into the night.

Hinano’s lips tingled with some unknown spice. If Emiri had gone for another kiss, would she have stopped her? Her answer filled her mind with its absence. 

* * *

It wasn’t just one kiss. Of course it hadn’t been just _one_ kiss, but to be fair Emiri had never claimed otherwise. As promised, nothing had changed between them. She helped out with Hinano’s chemistry shows, they fought Witches, and bantered about Rika and Ren being lovestruck dorks. But whenever they found themselves alone in a quiet place, Emiri’s hugs inevitably brought her face close to Hinano’s, her lips expectant. And again and again Hinano would indulge her junior.

It made Emiri happy, and that was fine. It didn’t need to be anything else. Her kisses had become longer, sure, but she couldn’t deny that they felt good. There was nothing wrong with feeling good, as long as it didn’t go further than that.

Too late she had realized that she was beginning to look forward to their time together. 

“Great job today, Senpai!” Emiri said after they had cleaned up one after-school show. “You’re like a rockstar to those kiddos, they thought you were some kind of genius or something!”

“Of course I’m a genius!” Hinano retorted. “And scientists are better than rockstars. What’s some soundwaves to the wonders of science? There’s nothing that science can’t do!”

“Except make you taller, right” Emiri asked, ducking as a paper ball flew over her head.

“Not for lack of trying! I’ll be sexy one day, just you wait!” But her protests were quieted as she felt Emiri embrace her from behind. 

“Aww Myako-senpai, you’re already sexy. You’re smart _and_ sexy, most of us only get to have one, you know?” She nuzzled her head into Hinano’s shoulder.

Hinano hid her face. “Y-you’re just saying that…”

“Because it’s true!” Emiri spun her around. “Hey Senpai, do you wanna…?”

Hinano glanced nervously at the door. “We can’t, Emiri… there’s still people in the school, someone could walk in and see us!”

“Isn’t that kinda exciting? Aw geez, don’t give me that look, Senpai. All I gotta do is use my super-special charm magic and peepers won’t even be able to find the doorknob!”

Hinano couldn’t help but think of how convenient charm magic was, but she still had her concerns. “You shouldn’t waste magic on stuff like this,” she chided, but Emiri shushed her.

“This is worth it.” 

“Fine. But only because you’re so good at buttering me up.” She closed her eyes, but she felt Emiri’s lips not on her own, but on her cheek. Hinano opened her eyes, waiting. She realized her mistake too late as Emiri smirked.

“What’s up? Were you expecting a different kiss? You’re such a perv, Senpai.”

Hinano felt the blood rush to her face. “What’re you getting at? If you wanna do it then just do it already!”

But her junior only giggled. “I dunno, Senpai. Maybe I don’t feel like it today. Buuuut if you want to then... I don’t mind.” Her smile was downright devilish.

Hinano knew the game she was playing, but she couldn’t stop the anticipation pulsing through her body. Emiri’s red lips were slick with a new lip gloss, one that was supposed to taste good. Her own lips tingled. She wouldn’t mind a taste…

She inched her face toward Emiri’s face, closer and closer until their lips brushed together. She had kissed her. For the first time, _she_ had kissed Emiri.

And now Emiri was pulling Hinano’s tiny frame against herself, crushing their lips together, kissing her harder than ever before. As Emiri breathed she let out soft noises, moans that tickled Hinano’s ears. Emiri was pushing her backwards, and Hinano was letting her-- one step, two steps, on and on until she felt something hard at her back. Her body was singing, overjoyed at feeling the warmth of another.

Too soon and Emiri had broken the kiss. Normally, that would be it; they would awkwardly smooth out their clothes and go on to whatever business they had taken a detour from. No commitments, no words of love, just like they had promised. But Emiri’s face was different as it gazed down at her. She was flushed, breathing heavily as she bit one of those glossy lips. Her eyes were hungry.

“Senpai…” Emiri breathed before going in for another kiss, a new kiss, opening her mouth against hers, teasing something hot and wet against her lips. Slowly Hinano let it in, and now Emiri’s tongue was exploring, tasting every bump and crevice. Their kiss had become wet and loud, and now Hinano’s moans joined Emiri’s. She was laid down, felt Emiri’s weight atop her, pressing into her. She tasted Emiri’s lips, her tongue, her breath. This was bad. At this rate, she might not be able to stop.

But once again, Emiri was the one to pull away, looking down wordlessly at her. The only sound was their heavy breathing. Hinano felt woozy. Her limbs were leaden, not responding right away to her commands. She couldn’t deny it: she wanted more. But she couldn’t lift her head to kiss her, couldn’t lift her arms to hold her. And Emiri only looked down at her, her eyes searching and melancholic.

“Just a kiss. That was the promise, right Senpai?” Without another word Emiri got up and left. 

Hinano lay there, catching her breath. The drunken feeling was receding in waves, giving her back more of herself with every passing second, leaving behind a detritus of emotions. There was shame, yes: shame that she had let herself be taken that far, for the dampness between her legs, for wanting more. Yet, there was something else, too.

She had always hated her body. It was small, thin, childlike. A child’s body wasn’t sexy. Nobody wanted to hold it in their arms. Nobody dreamed of a body like hers. She had long accepted that she would be the one someone settled for, not even a second pick but barely better than nothing. Yet Emiri wanted her. Emiri wanted to hold her. Emiri wanted to kiss her. Emiri made her feel… sexy. Was that so wrong?

Hinano had been left alone there, with only the empty desks and her thoughts to keep her company. She remained there, even as the daylight was fading, and only moved when the buzz of her phone cut through the silence. Emiri had sent her a text message. It was an image of the Consultation Office, but empty. Beneath it came another message.

“6 pm.”

Hinano stared at her phone in the dimming light. This was the same game Emiri had played earlier, putting the ball in her court. But she had seen the look in Emiri’s eyes-- it wasn’t a game anymore. 

She couldn’t go. She _couldn’t_. It was wrong, it was immoral. She should have never accepted Emiri’s deal. She should’ve never learned how good kissing felt. What had Emiri done to her? What had she done to Emiri? She couldn’t stop her heartbeat. She couldn’t stop her legs from tracing the familiar path to the shopping mall in Sakae Ward, to the now-closed door of the Consultation Office. 

She raised a shaking hand to the door and knocked. The door opened and there, beyond the threshold, was Emiri. 

“Myako-senpai… you came,” she said, a small smile on her face.

“I… I haven’t decided whether I wanna come in yet, okay?” 

“What do you wanna do, Senpai?”

“Emiri…” Hinano said, “I _can’t_. I just--” 

“But what do you WANT to do, Senpai?” Emiri yelled. “I’m sorry… I thought that by getting you to kiss me, you’d like me more, but… I just keep falling harder and harder for you! I’m such a bad girl, Senpai.”

“Emiri…” Hinano reached a hand over the threshold and cradled her face. “You’re not a bad girl. There’s nothing wrong with wanting to be with someone. I agreed to this, remember? And even I… it felt good for me too. And I just wanted more and more. It’s not that I don’t want to… it’s just not allowed.”

“Well that’s dumb! Who cares if it's not allowed? You’re amazing, Senpai. You’re such an awesome Magical Girl, you’re super smart, you work so, so hard at everything. So why can’t you forget what you can and can’t do, and just do what you _want_ to do?” Emiri sighed and leaned against the doorframe, her twintails almost touching the floor. “Senpai, whatever you wanna do, I’ll be a big girl and take it. If you wanna leave, we can end the deal, forget all this, and everything can go back to how it was. Pinky swear. But don’t say that you can’t. What do you want, Senpai?”

What did Hinano want? What _did_ Hinano want? So much of what she had wanted, like a mature, adult body or a boyfriend, had been denied her. Even her wish had been wrested away by her own stupidity, and she had been forced to use it up just to keep on living. _She couldn’t_ . Right now, her beloved junior, her partner was in front of her. _She couldn’t_ . She wanted to make her happy. She wanted to share her happiness with her. _She couldn’t._ She wanted… _She…_

“I want you, Emiri!” 

Hinano leapt across the threshold and took Emiri in her arms, kissing her lips, the tears off of her cheeks, everything. When she felt Emiri’s hands clutch her back, her heart soared. It felt good. It felt _right_. 

But this joyous moment was interrupted by the door suddenly closing behind them. “Hehe, told ya Senpai couldn’t resist!” said Emiri. But Emiri’s lips were on hers.

“Senpai’s got a problem, right?” asked Emiri. But Emiri was right here.

“Just leave _all_ your problems to Emily!” answered Emiri. But who was she answering?

Emiri broke the kiss. There was just a trace of that devilishness in her tearful smile. “I told you Senpai. I’m a bad girl.” In the office, waiting for them, were three more Emiris. Hinano rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn’t dreaming, yet they refused to vanish. The four Emiris in front of her were all identical besides their outfits. Was this magic? No, Emiri could do a lot with her charm magic, but creating mirror images was beyond her ken. Mirror images…

Endless Mirrors. It was a special Labyrinth populated with the clones of Magical Girls. Normally they had wildly different personalities, which they used to catch their targets off-guard before attacking. Yet when Emiri had journeyed into its depths, the clones she had encountered were carbon copies, having none of the malice and all of her happy-go-lucky personality. They had even left on their own accord. And now, here they were.

But which one was the real Emiri? 

Of course, Emiri in her schoolgirl outfit was a common occurrence; this was the everyday Emiri, her assistant in her chemistry shows, the one she kissed the most. Emiri in her Magical Girl outfit had fought alongside her, risked life and limb, trusting completely in her senpai to keep her safe. The outfit the third Emiri wore, a black jacket over a low-cut white top, had been the outfit she wore when they first kissed. And the last…

Had Hinano ever seen Emiri in her underwear, let alone in something so risqué? Thinking back, she suddenly remembered a time Emiri had dragged her off shopping, and had shown her this underwear as a joke… at least, it had seemed like a joke at the time.

The office floor was cleared of everything but the large futon sofa used by girls waiting for a consultation, as well as a mess of pillows on and around it. 

“Senpai…” Emiri purred, guiding Hinano to the futon. She had never noticed how lewd her junior’s Magical Girl outfit was, how it exposed her soft tummy, how short her skirt was. Had she always been a succubus, come to lead her into temptation?

“Senpai…” Emiri whispered from behind, nuzzling her face into Hinano’s hair. Hinano felt a shiver race down her spine. Emiri looked so adult in that fur-lined black jacket, so… sexy. How had some boy not snapped her up yet?

“Senpai…” Emiri whined as she pressed every inch of her bare skin against her, letting Hinano feel the fabric of her lingerie. The heart on the crotch of her panties vanished as Emiri pressed them into her thigh. She was so soft and smooth, yet so light that she could probably overpower her, press her thin arms against the couch and…

“Senpai…” Emiri said, undoing the tie of her schoolgirl uniform, letting the white shirt hang loose as she straddled Hinano’s lap. She pulled herself closer, her face glowing with an innocent smile. Her nose was filled with the scent of cheap perfume. 

“Senpai… we love you.”

Four Emiris were assaulting her on all sides, smothering her mind. Her heart was pounding, her breaths quick and shallow. Adrenaline, dopamine, oxytocin, her body gorged itself on all of these as it betrayed her conscience.

“Emiri… which one of you is the real Emiri?” Hinano gasped.

“Which of us do you want to be real?” 

“I want…” The air hung still in the air, waiting for her answer. “I want all of you, Emiri.” 

Her small hands reached out in front of her, found either side of Emiri’s face and pulled her in again, lightly brushing her lips with her own. Emiri leaned into her, pressing their lips harder against each other, the soft pressure teasing a low groan from the back of her throat. Hearing this, Emiri deepened the kiss, parted her lips as if trying to drink her voice. Hinano could feel a tiny tongue exploring her mouth, and let it touch and tease her own. 

Emiri left Hinano panting, her entire body burning up. “You’re such a cutie,” teased Emiri, “getting so worked up over a kiss.”

“Heh, you should talk,” Hinano retorted. “You’re all red in the face. You’re enjoying this too, aren’t you?”

“Aww, no fair!” Said the Emiri to her right. “I wanna kiss Senpai too!” Without waiting for anyone’s permission, she pulled Hinano into another deep kiss.

“You like this?”, the Emiri behind her whispered in her ear. Her answer was a loud, full-throated moan into Emiri’s mouth.

Each of the Emiris took their turn making out with her while the others made themselves busy. First to go were Hinano’s shoes, which were quickly tossed aside. Next, her thigh-high socks were slowly, tantalizingly peeled off. Hands crept around her shoulders and removed her lab coat.

With every bit of her skin exposed to the cool air, Hinano only felt herself get warmer. Her tie was undone, her skirt unbuttoned. “Senpai,” whispered an Emiri, “hold up your arms.” Even with how far they had gone, Hinano still hesitated; this was a big barrier to cross. But the growing ache between her legs was demanding.

Upon seeing her apprehension, the two Emiris on either side of her gave each other a smirk, then stood up and threw themselves at each other, crushing their lips and tongues together, making sure to be as loud as they could. It might’ve looked comical to a sane person, but as Magical Girl Emiri’s hand crept down toward Lingerie Emiri’s panties, Hinano felt a surge of needy heat racing from her core up into her belly. 

“Haaa… Emiri…” Hinano was shamelessly rubbing her thighs together as slurps and moans filled the room. She needed relief. She _needed._

Emiri giggled in her ear. “Enjoying the show? You look sooo cute right now, Senpai…” They watched the two Emiris paw at each other’s crotches, Lingerie Emiri moaning louder due to the thinner fabric of her underwear. “This is what you do to us, Senpai. That’s just me touching myself. I think of you when I touch myself, did you know? I wanna show you _everything_.”

The Emiris weren’t so much kissing now as they were slurping and sucking each other’s tongues. Their hands had disappeared between each other’s legs, working fast, adding a wet schlicking sound to their indecent chorus. All the while, Jacket Emiri and Schoolgirl Emiri took turns between her lips, her neck, and the soft skin of her ears.

“Wanna hear a secret?” asked one of them. “Oh, but first you gotta lemme get this off of you.” She tugged at Hinano’s shirt, and this time she didn’t resist, slowly lifting her arms above her head. “You see,” she whispered as the tiny girl’s navel, tummy, her small black bra all came into view, “Me and my besties all cast a spell on this room. All those super hot feelings churning up inside us, we made them super-duper strong.” 

Now her skirt was ripped off, exposing her matching black panties. In her other ear came another whisper. “So you can do whatever you want… and whatever happens next… you can put allll the blame on us.” 

Of course. This was a fantasy. A lewd dream. Here, Hinano could indulge in her desires without guilt, without a sense of right or wrong. As if drawn by gravity, her hand drifted toward her panties. Just a light touch told her that they were soaked.

“Emiri…” Hinano groaned. “I want to do you, Emiri...”

Their prey secure, the four Emiris pounced. While Jacket Emiri engulfed her in a French kiss, the two who had been making out ran their hands up Hinano’s creamy thighs, her hips, her tummy. Schoolgirl Emiri nuzzled her face into her chest, brushing her soft cheeks across the fabric of her bra.

“All those stupid guys never giving you a chance, they’re just a bunch of jerks.” She pouted while reaching for Hinano’s bra strap. “You’re so cute, Senpai… they don’t know how sexy you are.” Once the strap had snapped open, she bit the center front and slowly pulled it down, getting _ooohs_ from the other Emiris as Hinano’s tiny, pink nipples were exposed. 

Hinano was laid down on the couch-- or did she lay herself down? Schoolgirl Emiri climbed on top of her, and with sweet little moans began grinding against her body, rubbing her clothes against her bare skin. Through the fabric she could feel the hard points of Emiri’s nipples against her own. Breaking away from the wet kiss the Emiri behind her had locked her in, she reached for Emiri’s loose shirt and tugged it off. There was no bra there-- only the soft curves of her budding breasts.

Hinano’s throat went dry. “Naughty girl.”

Emiri gave her a mischievous smirk. “Aww, Senpai, you found me out!” But before Hinano could respond, Emiri was rubbing herself against her again, pressing as much of their bodies together as she could. Hinano squealed as their hard pink nubs were scraped against each other, and every noise made Emiri grind harder, faster. Their legs, too, were becoming entwined.

“Heeey!” complained the two Emiris who had been pawing at her thighs. “You’re hogging all the Senpai!” 

“Yeah, what the heck are we supposed to do?”

“I dunno, go back to making out or something. It’s my turn!” 

With that, it was this Emiri’s turn to kiss Hinano, capturing her mouth and her now-eager tongue. But there was more than lust in the way Emiri desperately crushed their lips together, and in the possessiveness of her embrace.

“Love you… Mmmnn… Senpai… Love you...”

Hinano felt something soft against her crotch, something soft and damp. Something deep within her had bubbled to the surface, yet just as quickly it was gone. As Hinano thrust her soaked panties against those of her junior, it returned, spreading through her body, demanding more and more. She hugged Emiri tighter, the two of them grunting and moaning as they humped each other harder, their nipples, their mouths, their hips all becoming one--

Hinano’s orgasm came so quickly that she barely had time to scream, all of her senses becoming messy, twitching ecstasy. There was nothing else besides this feeling and the girl in her arms, the one who was surely sharing it with her… 

But when Hinano opened her eyes, Emiri was still panting, her face flushed pink. There was no playful smirk on her face, only sheer need. “Senpai, please… Please…” The words dribbled from her mouth as her bare chest heaved up and down. Hinano had cum too quickly.

“Hmph, serves her right!” pouted the Magical Girl Emiri. Yet even as she said this, she was frantically fingering herself.

Hinano stared at the panting mess in front of her. _She_ had done this to her, had twisted that bright, innocent face into something so lewd. 

“Don’t worry, Emiri,” said Hinano, putting a hand on Emiri’s shoulder. “I’ll take care of you.” Her other hand traced a path down her tummy, her navel, finding the waistband of her panties. They were drenched, and just the mere touch made Emiri buck her hips. “I’m right here.”

Emiri managed a smile. “That’s my senpai.” 

Hinano’s finger slid across her slit, which got a high, keening moan from Emiri as her insides practically sucked her finger in. She had fingered herself before, so she knew what a pussy felt like, but feeling someone else’s walls clench tight around her, feeling someone else twitch with every little movement, it was all so intoxicating. She started pumping her finger in and out, the wet noises drowned out by Emiri crying out, calling out for her.

“S-s-senpai! Yes! Ah, yes, Senpai, f-faster, please, _Senpai!_ ” And Hinano obliged her, fingerfucking her harder as Emiri’s juices leaked all over her hand. 

“Hey, Senpaaai,” a voice called from above. Hinano looked up and saw Emiri hike her skirt to the hem of her coat, revealing bare, glistening thighs. 

_No panties. Of course._

“C’mon Senpai, gimme another kiss.” A single drop of dew dripped onto Hinano’s tongue. It was sweet, and Emiri was eager to give her more as Hinano opened her mouth and kissed Emiri’s lower lips.

Another voice added to the lewd noises as Hinano ran her tongue up and down her slit. The skin was soft and gave way slightly when pressed, which made Emiri squeal and her cunt drool more into her waiting mouth. Emiri jerked her hips against her face, pushing her tongue inside, and it was like dipping it into a cup of warm honey. As Emiri thrust her hips, her clit brushed against Hinano’s nose, which only made her thrust harder and harder, filling Hinano’s mouth more and more.

Both her fingers and her tongue were enveloped in damp, velvety walls, fucking Emiri, Emiri fucking herself on them. Their howls of pleasure were like music, and Hinano wanted it all, wanted to wrap herself in this hot, sticky, loud desire. Their voices climbed higher, faster, until with a crescendo of wails she felt something gush against her fingers and mouth, felt their walls twitching wildly, gripping onto her for dear life as they came as one.

Both Emiris climbed over to Hinano’s face, sticky with their love, and shoved their tongues into her mouth. Meanwhile, Lingerie Emiri, who hadn’t had much to do tonight, approached them. Hinano could see the outlines of her nipples through the lacy fabric.

“Senpai…” She moaned, rubbing herself through her panties, digging her fingers into the dampest spot. “Look at me, Senpai.” And as Hinano looked as best she could through the two Emiris fighting over her tongue, Emiri slid off her panties, making sure Hinano could see the thin string of arousal oozing onto them before letting them fall to the ground. Hinano was watching as Emiri spread open her pink pussy and smeared the wetness leaking from it all around her outer lips, before finally sinking two fingers in. And as Hinano watched she mirrored her, shoving her hands into her panties and schlicking herself. 

“Senpai,” Emiri cried out, “Senpai, am I sexy? Am I turning you on?” Her knees buckled as she reached up to her bra, rolling a nipple between her fingers.

“God, Emiri, you’re so fucking sexy,” said Hinano as she sped up her ministrations, bucking her hips as she sought out her favorite spots, torn between wanting to cum and wanting to watch the girl writhing in front of her cum. But she wasn’t alone on that couch, and the two Emiris on either side of her now stuck their hands down her waistband, tracing circles around her vulva, swirling sticky trails around her throbbing, aching clit, and it was too much, she was screaming, gushing all over their hands. And Emiri was on her knees, her fingers crazed at the orgy in front of her, until she sunk to the ground, her body twitching as her arousal pooled on the ground.

From the depths of her addled mind, Hinano thought that she had surely reached the depths of the dream here, in a puddle of sweat and girlcum, in this room reeking of sex.

But she was wrong. 

_Something_ wrapped around the waistband of her panties and peeled off the ruined garment. It was flexible and warm, but too firm, too rubbery to be human skin. 

“Whoa, we’re totally doing _that_ now?” 

“Myako-senpai’s really gonna get it now!”

“That’s so perverted!”

Hinano gazed with a mix of horror and anticipation. “H-hey, Emiri, what are you doing? That’s impossible!” The tail of Emiri’s Magical Girl outfit normally ended in a large heart, but that had widened, become more rounded, almost like a...

“You’re totally lying. Look just how easily the tip is going in.” It teased her again, pushing its weight against her folds and becoming coated in juices. “I spent sooo much time learning how to make it look like this. I’ll fill you up better than some guy can. Dontcha want it? Huh? Dontcha?” With every question the tail rubbed up and down her slit, brushing her clit and bringing out cuter squeaks.

“Emiriiii…” Hinano’s moan was answered with tongues lapping at each of her painfully-hard nipples. “Emiriiiii....” The name was like a drug seeping through her pores, her veins, rushing to every part of her body. “Emiriiiiii…” Which Emiri was which? Which one was doing what to her? There was no answer, only Emiri making her feel good, shameful, wanted…

“Emiri!” 

Everyone froze. Against all odds, Hinano had wrest back control of her senses.

“For the love of God, Emiri, just fuck me already!”

Maybe it was pathetic, but right now all she wanted was to descend deeper into this lewd dream. And what answered her was that pressure, that _wonderful_ pressure teasing, pushing, only this time it didn’t stop, and it was sliding into her wetness, and she was squeezing on it, and _oohhhhhhhh_ her thoughts, the air in her lungs was being pushed out through her mouth, leaving only love and lust and _Emiri_ …

It remained inside of her, not flesh but still warm nonetheless, warm because it was Emiri. And Emiri was above her, excitement in her eyes, and without asking Hinano knew that some magic was giving her the same pleasure in turn. She pulled back and Hinano was trying to suck her back in, fill her insides back up, and Emiri did just that, meeting the jerking of bony hips with short pumps, deep and hard thrusts. She’d never fantasize about dicks again. Hinano was making noises she didn’t even know she could make, and allowed herself to love them.

Her small body was drooping off of the couch and she let her eyes rest against a pillow, unable to handle any sensation but Emiri fucking her. Animals in heat, unconcerned with rational thought, only with mating… not quite. Even as Emiri’s tail was messing her up, she still held on to a tiny corner of her mind. It told her that Emiri was the only one she would descend this deeply, that Emiri was the name of every thrust, the one she needed, that she cried for as she came.

The next thing she saw were four Emiris were all standing naked in a pile of their clothes, tails sprouting from each of their waists. 

The last bit of Hinano’s sanity snapped, and she threw herself into the waiting horde, all of them falling to the floor in a writhing, twitching, moaning pile of bodies. A blind hand felt something hot and wet against her fingers. She pushed them in, and heard a loud, satisfied hiss. Anything presented to her open mouth was sucked and slurped. Skin smacked and rubbed against sweat-soaked skin. Hinano was cumming, Emiri was cumming but nobody stopped, and Emiri was bending her over the couch while Emiri kissed her while Emiri ate Emiri out who--

* * *

Hinano opened her eyes. 

She was in bed, staring at a dark ceiling.

 _Of course it had been a dream_ , she thought to herself, rubbing away the sleep from her face. _There’s no way we’d do that stuff._ Her body was aching with the memory of something that had been wonderful but was here no longer. Yet as the seconds ticked by it receded, like the tide pulling out from the docks, slipping from her mind.

She sighed. “Some dream, though,” she muttered to herself. “I must’ve been really backed up.” And as she pulled up her blanket she realized that she was naked.

“Senpai…?” called a faint voice beside her.

“E-Emiri!” Hinano said, dumbstruck as Emiri opened her eyes. “You’re here, right? This was all real?” The image of her junior began to blur with tears.

“Do you wish it were a dream?” Emiri asked. 

In response, Hinano slowly wrapped her arms around the girl beside her, and felt her return her embrace. Emiri’s twintails had become undone; now Hinano stroked the long sheet of golden hair. “I’m so glad,” Hinano choked out, “I’m so glad that it wasn’t just a dream. I’m so glad you’re here, Emiri.”

Emiri hid her face, but Hinano still heard a snuffle of tears suddenly dried.

“Hey Senpai… we really messed each other up, huh?”

“Yeah, we sure did.” 

Hinano felt multiple layers of sheets beneath her. That was probably for the best; the futon had been soaked in their sins. That she had only woken to a single Emiri told her that the Mirror clones had gone home. As she laughed at the thought of four Emiris trying to clean up the mess they had made, she felt the real Emiri nuzzle into her shoulder. Her body felt so light in her arms.

“Sorry, Senpai,” Emiri said. “We lied about using magic. I just didn’t want you to feel guilty. I wanted you to do what you wanted.”

“Heh, Rika would probably flip out if you used magic like that, huh?” She pulled Emiri closer. “I hadn’t realized that you were thinking of me all this time until tonight. Sorry it took me so long to realize. I’m not a very good senpai, am I?”

Emiri shook her head against her chest. “No, you’re the best!”

Hinano stroked her head. “And don’t you forget it,” she said. “Emiri, I know what I want to do now. I’m not gonna hesitate anymore.” 

“What are you saying?”

“That I love you, Emiri,” Hinano murmured, before sleep took her again.

* * *

Despite her brave words that night, Hinano had felt a rush of fear when the day broke. Love was not sufficient alchemy to transmute her acts into something righteous. If the wrong people learned even a fragment of the story, it could mean her ruin. Yet all she had to do was look at the girl sleeping peacefully next to her, her golden hair catching the light of the dawn, and her doubts dissolved. For her, she would be brave, and when Emiri awoke the first thing she saw was the loving face of her senpai.

But there were still some messes to clean up.

The temporary closure of Emily’s Consultation Office had sent shockwaves throughout Kamihama. Emiri was one of the city’s fixtures after all: rare was a Magical Girl in this city who hadn’t sat nervously in front of her desk. Yet closed it was, while Emiri worked on trying to find cheap cleaners who didn’t ask questions. In the meantime, she took a few days off. 

“WHAAAAT?” shouted Rika before coughing on a tapioca bubble.

Emiri made a shushing gesture. “It’s a secret for now, ‘kay?”

“Yeah, tell the whole world I’m dating a teenager, why dontcha?” Hinano muttered while Ren patted her girlfriend’s back.

It had been too long since the four of them had gone out for a day like this, even if it had an ulterior motive. And so over bubble tea Hinano had broken the news of their relationship to two more of her juniors. She knew that Rika could be trusted to keep a secret, and Ren… well, with how quiet she was the poor girl probably couldn’t tell people even if she wanted to.

“Umm… congratulations!” Ren said, smiling. She tried to come up with more words to say and, failing, retreated into her cup.

“Seriously,” Rika agreed. “We didn’t think Emi would actually pull it off.” She leaned over the table. “So what are you two gonna do if you can’t go public yet?”

“Same as we always do,” Hinano answered. “Emiri’s always gonna be at my side, just like before.” Of course, that she would be by her side for some less-than-wholesome activities was left unsaid.

“Aww, Senpai!” Emiri squealed. She showed her affection by taking a sip from Hinano’s cup.

“Hey, you drank all my boba!”

“Hehe, score one indirect kiss!”

Hinano noticed out of the corner of her eye that Rika and Ren were whispering to each other. When Rika saw her, she stood up, pulling Ren with her.

“Uh, bathroom! C’mon, Ren!” 

As they hurried away, Hinano felt a sense of contentment. Those two girls knew parts of each other that nobody else would ever know. Looking back, she could admit that she had envied them. But now she had someone to trust every part of herself to as well, and who would trust everything to her in turn. Emiri had been there all along, waiting for her.

But there was still something nagging at her mind.

“Hey Emiri, remember that night we spent in your office?” Hinano asked, at which Emiri’s cheeks turned scarlet. She still got flustered at any mention of those events.

“S-s-senpai, we’re in public!”

Hinano resisted taking the rare opportunity to tease her. “I’m not talking about all the… you know. It’s just, I’ve been wondering. That night, among the four of you, which one of you was the real Emiri?”

“Ohhh, that?” Emiri laughed. “C’mon Senpai, I would’ve thought a genius like you would’ve figured it out already! Has it been keeping you up all night?” 

“It has, actually!” Hinano answered. “But I’ve already got a guess in mind.”

“Well, obviously, the real me was

**Author's Note:**

> Ran out of words lol
> 
> You ever look at the tags before submitting and think, "wow this is kind of a lot"? While my previous lewdfic was one of the darker stories I'd done, this one is probably the most depraved. But hopefully, its depraved in a nice, wholesome way!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who helped me with edits, especially the fantastic Startle_Stars! And thank you, reader for reading! Feel free to leave any feedback in the comments!


End file.
